


So gay actually

by Bittersweethoney



Category: Bananas in Pyjamas, Food Network RPF, bananas (fruits), nickelodeon - Fandom
Genre: Gay Love, Love, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, a little rapish, but just a bit, he is a ridig instructor, looove, stable job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweethoney/pseuds/Bittersweethoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B1 and B2 are starcrossed lovers who love one another. One day B1 want to show B2 how much he means to him, but things dosent always work out the way he planned to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So gay actually

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. THis is a story too all of those of you out there ho feel like you arent being taken seriously because of your passion. THis is for you.

So gay actually in fact  
B2 came home from work at the stable, he went into the kitchen too see B1 standing there with a concerned look on his face. He moved closer, B1 looked at him.B1 took a knife from the kitchen. He took B2’s hand and cut off his index finger.  
\- WTF u doin, B2 screamed.  
\- Zhut da fuk up B2  
\- Jus trust me on dis, he continued in a caring voice. He then cut off his own Index finger. He grabbed B2’s finger, and sowed it on his own hand. He then took his own finger and sowed it on B2’ hand.  
\- Done, B1 said, pleased with himself.  
\- Why da fuk u do dat B1, B2 said.  
\- It iz a zign of our eternal love, B1 said, and kissed his favorite banana.  
\- This way we can be together forever, he continued  
\- Omg thank u dat iz zo cute why? B2 smiled.  
\- Becauze u r my favorite banana, B1 said.  
\- No other fukin bananaz live u stupid, B2 said.  
\- I do u ignorant slut, B1 said. B2 had really hurt his feelings.  
\- K, B2 answered.  
\- Well this iz awkward, B1 said.  
\- At least now we can be togeder 4 evah, B1 continued.  
\- Yez. Thank u zo much, B2 said.  
\- Ur rlly gay B2, B2 said.  
\- U2, B1 said.  
\- No, I’m B2, B2 said.  
\- No ur stupid and ur gay, B1 said.  
\- K, B2 said.  
\- Let’s do the gay  
\- K

\- B1 started to peel of B2’s skin.

\- au, that hurtz B1  
\- Some things just hurts, like our love. B1 replied  
\- But I don’t like pain… B2 cried  
\- But I do! B1 slapped B2 in the face. Pain is in the air, he continued  
\- Pull out your banana, B1 screamed. B2 started crying hysterically. B1 pulled out a knife, he cut a whole into B2’s non existing ass  
\- AU! That really hurts! You need to stop cutting me. B2 was sobbing, blood was running down his still non existing ass. B1 pulled out his “banana” and placed it in B2. B2 was still crying. After a while, B1 was pleased.  
\- You’re so good in bed B2  
\- We r on the floor B1

\- I rlly love u B1  
\- K  
\- Stupid bitch  
\- K  
\- I CUT MY FINGER OFF 4 U  
\- K


End file.
